1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable electronic accessories. More specifically, the present invention is an improved portable electronics case adapted to be self-supporting and to have increased structural and live load-bearing strength relative to other such cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the proliferation of smaller, smarter, and more expensive electronics devices, such as mobile phones, in the last fifteen years, the portable electronics market has seen a corresponding proliferation of different portable electronics cases to protect those devices. These include compact leather and synthetic leather cases, faceplates, rubberized cases, silicone cases, single-piece, and multiple-piece cases. These cases are both aesthetic and functional, with one objective to provide protection from live or dead load forces.
While many of these existing cases are directed to reducing the damaging effect of impact from dropping the case (e.g., live load), few, if any, of the cases currently on the market address the problems associated with structural load or applied torque. Simply put, such cases are not self-supporting and may be deformed by, among other things, load or torsion in a manner that damages the contained electronics.